miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Bryan Adams
Bryan Guy Adams (born November 5, 1959, Kingston, Ontario) is a Canadian singer-songwriter whose song "Heat of the Night" appeared in the episode "Knock, Knock... Who's There?" of the series Miami Vice. Career Adams began his career playing in nightclubs at age 15, and at age 18 signed with A&M Records and recorded demos, which were leaked out in the 1990s. He began a songwriting partnership with Jim Vallance in 1980 that would be very successful for both men, writing songs for acts such as Joe Cocker, Rod Stewart, KISS, Loverboy, and many others. Adams released his self-titled debut album in 1980 and a followup, You Want It You Got It a year later, but neither would bring much recognition and attention, in 1983 his breakthrough, Cuts Like A Knife reached the Billboard Top 10 on the album chart, and the debut single "Straight From The Heart" reached the same level on the Hot 100. Two other singles, "This Time" and the title track reached the Top 30. His next album, 1984's Reckless, went multi-platinum and reached #1. Five Top 40 singles were on the album, including three Top 10s: "Summer of '69", "Run To You", and "Heaven". Another single, "It's Only Love", was a duet with Tina Turner (and they toured together in 1985). Adams became one of the early MTV stars, with his videos in heavy rotation constantly. His 1987 album Into The Fire included the Top 10 singles "Heat of the Night and "Hearts on Fire". The 1991 album Waking Up The Neighbors included Adams' biggest selling single, "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You", which was featured in the movie Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves and spent seven weeks at #1. Two other Top 20 singles followed; "Can't Stop This Thing We Started" and "Do I Have To Say The Words?". Adams' 1993 greatest hits album included the Top 10 "Please Forgive Me" then in 1994 Adams, along with Rod Stewart and Sting released the #1 single "All For Love" from the movie The Three Musketeers, and in 1995 another movie song, "Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman" from Don Juan DeMarco. Adams' 18 Til I Die album in 1996 was his most recent album to chart in the Top 40, though it had no Top 40 singles. Adams released three more albums in the 2000s, and while he has not enjoyed the commercial success in the US he once did, his concerts regularly are among the best performing, and he continues to write songs for movies and even one, "Bang the Drum" (duet with Nelly Furtado) for the 2010 Winter Olympics in his native Canada. He began a theatre tour in the United States in 2011. In 2014 Adams released a collection of covers of classic songs, Tracks of My Years, with a successful tour afterwards. 2015 brought a new studio album of original material, Get Up, and in 2017 another compilation album, Ultimate, which featured two new songs, and another album, Shine A Light, would be released in 2019. Personal life Adams has been in a lengthy relationship with his personal assistant, Alicia Grimaldi. In April, 2011, they had a daughter, Mirabella Bunny, and their second daughter, Lula Rosyea, was born in 2013. Category:Music performers